ZeedMillenniummon
ZeedMillenniummon is Millenniummon’s strongest form,he is the incarnation of darkness and is so powerful that a spell has to be put on him 4 times to keep his powers at bay,if the chains were ever removed he would rain unfathomable destruction upon all world and eras,it is the very king of all evil and exists to destroy reality itself. Powers Time destroyer-sends an enemy through time and space,no one has returned. Chrono paradox-fires two atomic rays that destroy everything. Reincarnation-if defeated becomes Moon=Milleniummon and regenerates self in space and time until is powerful enough to become ZeedMillenniummon again. Dark spores-summons a wave of Dark spores that is implanted into a person makes the person as dark and twisted as himself,but the person believes they are doing it on their own free will. (Marx and Shadow Red are immune to it) Dark crystal-tears opponents soul apart,cannot be dodged. Cannon fire-fires a barrage of fireballs. Time unlimited-creates an alternate dimension and traps an enemy in their for all of eternity. * Dimension destroyer-an upgraded version of Time destroyer,collapse the dimension ZeedMillenniummon created but with a greater extent then Time destroyer. Time warp-sends target to the past,present,or future. Darkness zone-summons two dark orbs in his hands to erase anything from existence. Grand Death big bang-explodes with enough force to destroy a universe,uses Reincarnation after. Death evolution-devolves anything in a tentacle. Panic wisp-uses magic to confuse enemy. Touch of evil-brainwashes target,completely striping them of their free-will and making them servants/minions to ZeedMillenniummon (used this technique on all the digidestineds enemies so they don’t attack each other or don’t attack him)(Marx and Shadow Red are immune to it as Marx is too insane to be controlled and Shadow Red is too powerful). Texture blow-nullifies ability’s. Destruction-has a chance of instantly killing an opponent. Clown trick-see what it does below. * Throws a tablecloth that if it covers an enemy it will turn them into a keychain (used this technique on some heroes of the rebellion and kept them as trophy’s). * Summons rings of fire. * Summons a massive ball under an enemy to trip them. * Disguise. * Reflects an attack. Soul chopper-uses sharp orange claws to annihilate an opponent’s soul. Father time-kills opponent with a word of death. Hell’s hand-drags target all the way down to hell (Dark area if in the digital world). Death charm-uses curse to saps targets life away. Nightmare wave-makes target go mad (insanity)(Marx is immune to it as he is already insane). Poison breath-blows poisonous smoke. Power null-nullifies opponents special abilities. Chrono breaker-wears away an opponent’s body by stoping or erasing time. Other powers Universe traveling-can travel through multiple universes. Time control-can freeze,slow down or speed up time. Weakness Ryo is his weakness,being near him weakens ZeedMillenniumon (Ryo is also still alive in the Chaosverse and is being hunted by Marx,Shadow Red,and Bill Cipher). Forms This will show all of ZeedMillenniummon‘s forms and in addition how powerful they are. ZeedMilleniummon (sealed) This is ZeedMillenniummon when he is sealed by the magical seal that suppresses his powers. In this form he is shorter and has four digital chains around him,this forms power although is not as powerful as his unsealed form,it still packs a punch,capable of spliting the entire digital world (which is as big as planet earth) with a single attack,still capable of using dark spores to turn an innocent person into a sick psyco,can still warp the digital world. ZeedMilleniummon (unsealed) This is ZeedMillenniummon when he is no longer sealed and his full power is unlocked. In this form ZeedMillenniummon is taller and no longer supports the four digital chains and he also has a darker skin-tone,also known as ZeedMillenniummon (true form),this form is only capable through fusion,or destroying all four digital chains on ZeedMillenniummon (sealed),in this form he can move through space and time with relative ease,he is so powerful in his unsealed form that it is impossible to kill him unless you somehow get a stronger digimon or put the digital chains back on ZeedMillenniummon (doing this would turn him back into his sealed form),can now warp all of existence and reality (The digital chains have been removed by Marx and Shadow Red and the heroes are trying to put the chains back on). Category:Gods of Chaos Category:Chaotic Men Category:Maidens of Chaos Category:Evil Chaos Category:Video Game Chaos Category:Omega beings of Chaos Category:??? Category:Digimon chaos